Musical Minefield
by Hazeydream
Summary: This is a standalone fic featuring Annie and Jeff and a certain musical film.


Hi! This is my first Community fan fic so I apologise in advance if I do not have the exact feel of the characters or show (I've actually found writing a story for the show really hard just because it's so unique). I've only seen seasons 1 & 2 (since I am in the UK I have to wait like forever for season 3 it seems ) but I have become really obsessed with this show and a certain pairing. This fic was inspired by the hype around a certain musical film.

Disclaimer: I do not own Community or Les Mis or iTunes.

Musical Minefield

"…pretending he's beside me…" Annie Edison sang quietly as she copied down a quote from her study book in neat cursive handwriting. "…I walk with him til morning…"

"Not you too!" A voice moaned from behind her causing Annie to squeak and twist in her seat, looking at the visitor with scared wide eyes. "Why is every single person on this planet singing those damn songs? Thousands of iTunes vouchers have probably been wasted downloading that crap."

"Jeff!" She cried, dropping her pen huffily and fixing Jeff Winger with an icy stare. "You scared me. Don't creep up on me!"

Jeff scoffed as he took a few short strides to his designated chair and immediately propped his ridiculously long legs up on the table. "Please, Annie. You get so engrossed in reading your books that the quietest voice would've given you a fright. And you do know that singing a musical song won't get you any extra credit in Juke Box Selection 101 right?"

Annie rolled her eyes. " I bet some juke boxes play musical songs Jeff. Besides, Professor Whitmore is just biased because of his long standing feud with Andrew Lloyd Webber. "

"Yeah…and that wasn't even the most random thing we heard this week." Jeff noted in realisation. "Who would of thought that the Dean actually sang backing vocals for R Kelly?".

"I know, right?" Annie replied, opening her eyes in astonishment. After a few seconds of silent contemplation Annie shook her head and fixed her friend with an annoyed stare. "So, why were you moaning about me singing Les Mis? Does it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside and you don't want people to see just how soft you really are?" She asked with a cheeky grin, wiggling her eyebrows in amusement.

"Pfft, Annie, it's me you're talking to." The lawyer said, smugness gracing his handsome features. "I don't even know what 'Les Mis' is! I'm guessing it makes you miserable right?" He gave her a satisfied, cocky grin while interlacing his fingers and leaning his elbows on the arms of the chair waiting for her comeback.

"Oh, really? " Annie asked, lifting her eyebrows in surprise. "So you weren't the Jeff Winger that went to see the film with our good friend Shirley last Friday night?"

Jeff's cocky smile seemed to freeze on his face and Annie glared at him in triumph. They both stared at each other for a few minutes, silently daring the other to break eye contact first. Annie wasn't sure but she could maybe see a hint of pink creeping across Jeff's cheeks. "Jeeeeefffff?" She practically sang, unable to help her grin from growing bigger.

Jeff's smile began to falter and finally vanished as he closed his eyes. "Damn it Shirley!" He cried out in frustration and opened his eyes to fix Annie with a pained look. "That woman honestly can't keep a secret, can she? I'm surprised my entire life hasn't been a feature on The View!"

Annie gave a small laugh and leaned forward on the table, giving Jeff an affectionate smile. "Awww, do you sing the songs around your apartment pretending you're Jean?"

Jeff rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Annie, please don't. It's bad enough I went to see it and…well…actually enjoyed it. " He admitted guiltily. His face was so regretful that Annie couldn't help but melt, removing her affectionate smile and replacing it with a sympathetic expression.

"It's ok, Jeff." She practically whispered. He glanced up at her with hopeful eyes, the kind that made her stomach produce butterflies. "I won't tell anyone. And as for Shirley, you know she just has to tell at least one person. No one else will find out."

Jeff's face slowly broke into a grateful smile, the one he usually reserved just for her. "Thanks Annie. This kind of information could really dent my image…and give Leonard more ammunition during Ping Pong Studies."

Annie nodded in agreement. "Where does he get those put downs from? They're down right mean!" She asked in wonder, helping him change the subject.

"Or the muscles to produce 5 spin balls in a row!" Jeff added, shaking his head in disbelief. "Seriously, Annie, thanks for keeping this quiet." He gave her an endearing smile which she returned just before the rest of their study group entered the room, debating which R Kelly song the Dean had performed vocals for and missing the exchange of tender looks between their two friends.

"Dude! It's gotta be 'Dancing with a Rich Man!' " Troy announced, whacking Abed on his arm. "Think about it…it's the Dean!"

"Hmmm, it is true that the Dean has some particular…tastes." Abed rationalised, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. "Look at his obsession with Jeff, arguably a well off man." He added, stopping short when he saw Jeff's scowl and quickly sitting himself down.

"Well I just hope it wasn't 'Bump n Grind' " Britta sighed out. "Or else that song has been completely ruined for me. In fact, it makes me feel kind of dirty!" She groaned, shuddering slightly.

"I bet it does." Shirley muttered loudly, avoiding Britta's insulted glare.

"Bum and Grin? Sounds like your kind of song Jeff." Pierce misheard and called across the table with glee, ignoring the cries of annoyance from the others.

While the group continued to debate the Dean's R Kelly puzzle, Jeff and Annie pitched in their views until Annie pointed out that their time slot was up and that it was time for their next class. Packing the rest of her stuff into her bag Annie then hoisted it on to her shoulder and joined Jeff behind the others as they sauntered out of the study room.

"Hey, I meant to say" Jeff murmured to Annie, bending down slightly towards her ear, ensuring that the rest of the group couldn't hear. "You have a beautiful voice."

Annie's eyes went wide with surprise and she glanced up to meet his honest gaze, unable to help the delighted smiled that graced her face.

Any reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
